Robots and other machines, such as an unmanned vehicle like an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be utilized to perform various tasks, such as delivering packages and picking up packages for delivery. Likewise, technological advancements have enabled computing devices to take various forms and perform various functions beyond those of traditional personal computers (PCs). As an example, a physical access control device may be utilized as a security system to obstruct access to a physical space such as a part of a residence, commercial space, warehouse, and more. In various cases, unmanned vehicles may seek to obtain access to physical spaces controlled by a physical access control device.
However, controlling access to a physical space presents many complex and difficult challenges. Verifying the identity of entities attempting to access is often difficult because an entity's credentials may be forged, fraudulent, or expired. Furthermore, various entities that seek access to a physical space may seek authorization to perform different types of tasks. Additionally, limiting the amount of information that an entity obtains from the physical access control device may improve security and privacy.